Elianor Freyssinet
Elianor Marianne Freyssinet (born 2621) is a human doctor who served as Governor of La Terre, and wife of Remy LeBeau. She is also known for having been married to Bartholomew Ritter. She has been the official face of the Watchers, maybe even their leaders, though she denies it. Her practical involvement with them is at the moment unknown. Origins Freyssinet was born in 2621 in Paris (Earth), the second of five children, in a very upper-class family. Her father, Jean Freyssinet, was an extremely successful businessman with ambitions toward politics; and to him, his family was a tool to be used in his ascension. The only member of her family Elianor ever cared for was Erwann, the youngest of all her siblings. In 2647, she finished medical school and, to get away from her family, Elianor enrolled in the Vanguard. There, she completed both Vanguard training and a surgery internship, before being sent to Sanctuary medbay as her first post. Sanctuary On Sanctuary, she lost her leg to the omnipotent alien entity Voltrix, thus getting an honorable discharge from the Vanguard, but she continued to work in medbay. In particular, she was at Senator Gumble’s bedside after his being kidnapped by the Thul. Dr Freyssinet also befriended several people who would become very important in her life – including the Timonae Thazz, the Lunite pilot Remy LeBeau, the lawyer Volanta, and her two future adoptive children, Eirlys Weylin and Merram Owens. Sivad and the dark years Sanctuary came back to normalspace, and Dr Freyssinet moved to Sivad, where she worked at the main hospital, married entrepreneur Bartholomew Ritter, and adopted Eirlys and Merram. In Summer 3000, she found Dr James Eddings having apparently lost his mind, and brought him to the hospital, but when, thanks to Edding’s Legion virus, the old man started to change into some Hiver-possessed monster, Elianor stabbed him to death. She was tried, and was found not guilty; no professional charges were kept again her either. In December of the same year, Dr Freyssinet was making regular trips between Luna and Sivad, helping with yet another epidemic, when the shuttle she was aboard disappeared, and everyone believed her dead. However, she survived, though amnesiac, and had Bartholomew Ritter’s daughter, Grace Anastasia. In summer 3001, looking for her identity, amnesic Elianor managed to come to La Terre (named thus in her memory) where Bartholomew Ritter had proclaimed himself king and was facing deep political trouble. But hearing enough not to want to stay any longer with Ritter, she was about to leave La Terre when the sovereign blew his own planet to spite the rampaging Lem'ings. La Terre When the Hivers brought back La Terre, Dr Freyssinet was among those who were "resurrected". She decided to stay on La Terre, to try healing all the wrong Ritter had done, and quickly got elected governor. She also was Joined to long-time Timonae friend Thazz. Due to health problems, though, she resigned from her post of governor in spring 3003 and concentrated on organising the Melissa Fernandez General Hospital of New Paris. She had very good relationship with the following governor, Reverend Patricia Danvers, but definitely not with her replacement Governor James Tullius. The Watchers era When Dr Freyssinet met Lunite senator Jeff Ryan, they discovered they were related: Jeff Ryan is a descendant of alt-Dr Elianor Freyssinet and her university sweetheart, Lunite alt-Wes Meunier. Elianor followed closely Jeff’s chaotic career and life and, when he was apparently killed on Antimone, took the reins of the Watchers publicly, touting them as a galactic help organization. She separated from Thazz, left la Terre in winter 3004, and settled on Remy LeBeau's ship, the Wolfsbane, along with her daughter Gracie. Alongside Remy LeBeau, she started traveling, trying to promote and change the reputation of the Watchers. In February 3006, her daughter Eirlys was stabbed on New Luna, by some madman bent on revenge for Bartholomew Ritter's past deeds. LeBeau officially adopted Gracie in early April 3006, and Elianor married Remy LeBeau on Quaquan the 6th of May 3006. Her adoptive sone Merram Owens died during a NLM mission end May 3006. In November 3006, she was among the persons kidnapped by the PANL and featured in the propaganda video Terry Fitzgerald released. Rumor has it that she obtained her co-hostages release and convinced both Julia Hart and Jeff Ryan to sit at the negociation table. Logs The Great Voltrix Drinking Contest Transformation Justifications Council of Thieves Smokeout - Part I Smokeout - Part II One Last Drink Doctor's Appointment Urf Meets the Family Casino Night A Night at the Circus A Bond of Blood War Council Joining The Urfist Zealot Ritter's Reckoning Governor and President Governor and President Part 2 The Enemy Within: Guns of Ghost Chime Island Medbay Brawl Initiation Badges Freyssinet Category: Elianor Freyssinet Category: Elianor Freyssinet Category: Elianor Category:Mika_Web Category:Raz_Web Category:Volouscheur Web category:Pages with Badges